<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sea Spell by KnightoftheCrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158900">Sea Spell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightoftheCrow/pseuds/KnightoftheCrow'>KnightoftheCrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>IkkaYumi Mermaid Sex [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fellatio, Gay Sex, Gill Centric Oral Fixation, M/M, Mermaid Ayasegawa Yumichika, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons (mentioned), Trans Character, Trans Madarame Ikkaku, Trans Male Character, Trans Prosthetics (Mentioned), mermaid au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:14:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightoftheCrow/pseuds/KnightoftheCrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ikkaku pleasures his mermaid boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ayasegawa Yumichika/Madarame Ikkaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>IkkaYumi Mermaid Sex [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sea Spell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just as a warning in case you're not quite sure about some of the tags: this fic has a lot of attention paid to <a href="https://www.earthlife.net/fish/images/anatomy/gills01.gif">gills</a> and <a href="https://splnhub.cbsistatic.com/i/2019/04/01/0686022f-5fd3-4432-8557-4dba0ada0b03/fish-gill-anatomy.jpg">gill filaments.</a> Please do not continue (or click the links) if you're easily squicked.</p><p>If you have any questions about mermaid anatomy as it pertains to this AU, feel free to ask ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taloned fingers slid under the soft straps of his harness, testing their stretch and grazing the sensitive skin of his hip. "What's this for? Rather odd for pants."</p><p>Chuckling, he pressed his forehead against a moist, iridescent one. "They're not pants, Yumichika." He placed a kiss to plush lips. "It's a harness."</p><p>The sea creature smiled, revealing a row of razor sharp teeth. "Are you trying to corral something?"</p><p>Dark eyes rolled and he ginger took the fingers out from underneath his straps to place them on the penis he wore. "It's to hold my dick."</p><p>Well manicured brows furrowed as slender fingers wrapped around him, squeezing a bit. "This isn't your dick. It's much too cold and feels... different."</p><p>He shook his head, a fond smile on his lips. "No, it's not my <em>natural </em>dick, it's a prosthetic. I picked this one out myself."</p><p>Violet eyes met his. "What's it for?"</p><p>He felt his face grow warm and he looked away. He wasn't sure why he was feeling embarrassed <em>now</em> of all times, they were already naked. "To be inside of you..."</p><p>Soft hands cupped a human face, turning it to meet round eyes again. "Ikkaku..."</p><p>He closed his eyes, let out a quick breath.</p><p>"I'd love that." He caressed defined cheekbones with his thumbs, voice soft.</p><p>Leaning down, he placed another kiss to those impossibly soft lips, swiping his tongue along his lover's bottom lip. Large hands came to cradle a small face and comb through silky, dark hair. He pressed his lips further into the other's, sliding his tongue in and swiping it along needle points when he was allowed entry. The hum his lover gave when he began to explore his mouth sent vibrations over his whole face, causing him to tangle his fingers in those soft locks more harshly. Even though he'd had other plans, the feeling of those soft lips against his, the wet heat of that dangerous cavern, that marine tongue playing with his, it made him feel like he could do this forever. Lavendar. He tasted like that lavendar chamomile tea people sometimes drink to help them sleep, his natural ocean-like smell giving a sweet and salty after taste. It was like heaven.</p><p>Slender hands trailed down his neck, making him shiver as talons lightly grazed the sensitive skin there, down to his chest where soft fingers stroked his nipples a few times before he gently pushed him away. A melodious hum rumbled from his chest in waves as he silently appraised his partner, his lips upturned slightly in a lustful smile. His long fingers caressed a sculpted chest, teasing those softly blushed buds with the edges of sharp talons. Beautiful talons meant for spearing, tearing, skewering the flesh of prey, their only purpose now seeming to be that of worshipping the one before him. He traces faded scars along pectorals, his lip caught under his own teeth as he trails his fingers down a broad torso. "You're quite beautiful."</p><p>The human chuckles, face and chest flushed from need. "You're one to talk. You're absolutely stunning." He ran his fingers through dark hair again, always pleased to see how soft the stars running through his fingers feel.</p><p>Upturned eyes closed ever so slightly, a slight tinge of pink staining alabaster cheeks. "I only lay with the most beautiful of creatures."</p><p>Rough hands gently took iridescent ones in their grasp, pulling them away from a toned abdomen to lace their fingers together. He lifts a pale hand to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to it before sliding his mouth along a smooth, slick forearm, pressing kisses all the way up to a strong shoulder. He gently nipped the juncture between neck and shoulder before experimentally poking his tongue out at those wet gills. They flutter at his touch, red filaments pushing out against the tip of his tongue, exposing themselves to his touch. He paused for a moment, taking in a deep breath before pressing a gentle kiss to that small set of gills along his lover's neck. He pulled back just in time for those gills to open again, the filaments fluttering weakly against his lips like silken tassels. He ran the tip of his tongue against those moist tassels of red silk, slowly, gently, earning a surprised gasp from his lover. He felt his lover shiver at the sensation, urging his curiosity on to swipe his tongue through those thrashing filaments again. A low whine came from his lover's lips, startling him as it passed its vibrations through the sensitive gills onto his gentle lips. He quickly pulled away, stroking an alabaster cheek with the backs of his fingers, a look of concern on his face. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" He hated the breathless squeak that tried to force its way into his words, but he couldn't even focus on anything other than that <em>whine</em>, that primal sound of what he could only perceive as <em>pain, stop, no, please.</em></p><p>"I..." His lover sighed, his eyes closed. "I'm okay, Ikkaku." Leaning into that touch, he smiled as he said, "It was just... unexpected. Unfamiliar and... strange?"</p><p>He took the face of the man he adored so much in both hands. "Yumichika, look at me..."</p><p>Violet eyes fluttered open, emerald whiskers reflecting many colours in the light as he met his partner's gaze.</p><p>"Did I hurt you?" His voice, his gaze was soft, brows furrowed in loving concern and consideration.</p><p>Taloned hands laid over the calloused ones cradling his face, gently squeezing the fingers there. "Ikkaku... You don't have to worry about me. It's an odd sensation, but... not exactly <em>painful.</em> Just... different."</p><p>He sighed, relief filling him. "That's good to hear."</p><p>Long, needle point teeth revealed themselves in an almost smug grin as his lover's lilting voice spoke out, "Besides, I can handle a little bit of pain."</p><p>His face grew incredibly warm, deep eyes taking in the incredibly sexy look on his lover's face, but he just chuckled warmly, leaning down to kiss the tip of a pale, pixie nose. "I don't want to <em>hurt</em> you, Yumichika."</p><p>His lover hummed, slinging his arms around his partner's neck. "You won't <em>break</em> me, Ikkaku."</p><p>He smiled, pressing a kiss to plush lips. "I could never. You're much too strong for that."</p><p>"You can... do it again,  if you like?" the sea creature hummed, talons lightly grazing against a bare scalp in uncertainty.</p><p>"I, uhm..." Sighing, he placed another kiss on those soft, soft lips before pulling back a bit. "What about that... <em>noise</em> you made? What was that?"</p><p>Angular brows furrowed deep in thought. "They're just... a <em>little</em> sensitive. Nothing to worry about."</p><p>"It just sounded like you were... in <em>pain."</em></p><p>He shook his head, dark hair swirling about. "No, just... it wasn't something I anticipated. But..." He bit his lips, eyes blown with lust. "You can do whatever you want with me."</p><p>Overcome with <em>something</em>, he crushed his lover's mouth in another searing kiss, needy lips pressing together in passion, teeth not so careful. He feels a sharp pain in his bottom lip, tastes blood, but he doesn't care, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. He moaned into that plush pair of lips, that dangerous cavern his lover had for a mouth, hot and wet, when he felt strong arms pull him in tighter, talons scraping against his neck and scalp. He finds himself grateful to be positioned up just a little higher against those scaled hips when a hot, thick shaft, slick with arousal, slides against his ass, slowly unsheathing itself. He pulled away for air, licking his lips, and can't help but notice the smear of blood across his lover's mouth. Is that his blood? It must be.</p><p>"You can do it again," his lover says quietly, almost in a whisper.</p><p>He's not sure what to do, so he just kisses him again, pushing his fingers into long, silky hair to cradle his lover's head.</p><p>His lover pulled away to turn his head to the side, exposing his neck to the one above him with his eyes closed, biting his lip.</p><p>He placed a kiss to a smooth jawline, moving away to mouth at an iridescent auditory fin, nibbling and sucking at the spines there. He pressed gentle kisses to a slick neck, trailing down to the juncture between his neck and shoulder to give a small, loving nip there. He felt a fluttering against his forehead as he licked up that slender neck, planting a small kiss to his throat. He trailed the softest of kisses to the side, resting his lips above fluttering gills, just barely brushing against them. He hesitated, just breathing deeply, his breath ghosting over that small set of gills, causing them to flutter excitedly, filaments giving squirming kisses to his lips. He poked the tip of his tongue out to allow those silky, red tassels to flutter against it, their butterfly kisses giving an odd sensation to the wet muscle. He took a deep breath before sliding his tongue out just a little further to gingerly swipe against those moist sensitivities. His lover released that low whine again that sent many tiny vibrations through those gill filaments, causing him to withdraw his tongue back into his mouth. He struggled to get his breathing under control, doing his best to breathe slow, deep breaths so as not to give any negative stimulation to the fluttering gills against his lips. Maybe that noise meant something else..? He pursed his lips into a gentle kiss, allowing those moist tassels to flutter against them. When their movements began to subside, he parted his lips again, moving closer to gently brush them against those scarlet filaments. He could feel his lover's quiet gasps as they came through his gills and ghosted against his lips. These gasps were sounds he knew, sounds of pleasure, and the thick cock sliding against his ass was stiff and slick as ever as if to encourage him to continue his ministrations further. He softly swiped the tip of his tongue over the filaments against his lips, feeling those silken tassels begin to flitter again. He dared to slide his tongue over the shafts of those delicate tendrils, earning yet another low whine that vibrated against his mouth. This time, he decided it would be best to continue, slowly, gently, to see if he could properly decipher the sounds his lover was making. Another touch of the tongue to those delicate tendrils earned him another whine, a little higher this time, as they danced more fervently against his lips. The more he brushed his lips against his lover's gill filaments, the more swipes of his tongue they received, the higher those whines became until the sea creature was gasping and shivering against him. He left on last delicate kiss to his lover's gills before pressing his lips firmly against the other's.</p><p>"That was... different;" his lover's voice was quiet and breathless.</p><p>He pressed his forehead against a slick, alabaster one. "It was definitely interesting. How did it feel?"</p><p>"Strange and... oddly pleasurable."</p><p>He hummed his acknowledgement, a smile slowly forming on his face. "That's good. You worried me a bit."</p><p>Iridescent lips kissed his. "You've nothing to worry about, didn't I tell you?"</p><p>"Guess I just didn't take you for a whiner."</p><p>"Ikkaku!" He was given a hard smack to the shoulder, a frustrated scowl on his lover's face.</p><p>The human wore a rather smug grin, shaking his head in laughter before rubbing his nose against his lover's. "Sometimes I can't believe you'd ever choose to be with me..." he whispered against plush lips.</p><p>Taloned fingers caressed a smooth scalp, a loving smile complimenting lustful, violet eyes. "There is no creature of sea, land, or air I'd rather be with." Slender fingers cradled the back of his partner's bare head to guide it down for another slow, sweet kiss, the edges of his jewel toned talons grazing the skin there lightly.</p><p>Rough hands traveled over slick skin, fingers counting every rib, stroking a pale clavicle, circling around pert nipples. Gentle kisses traveled down a slender throat, over a toned chest, tongue flicking out to swirl around a moist nipple before taking the pale bud into a warm mouth. He sucked on the small nipple gently, swirling his tongue around it a few times before lightly grazing his teeth against it. When his lover gasped, he continued, swirling his tongue again before sucking on it much harder, a hand coming up to pull and stroke the other one as he began to worry the bud in his mouth gently with his teeth.</p><p>His lover gasped, moaning softly, his hands coming up to grasp at broad shoulders. Strong hands squeezed the thick muscles there as his partner slid his tongue across to his other nipple, his hand rubbing the previously suckled bud between his fingers. He felt that soft heat of his partner's mouth travel further down until he felt that comforting pressure leave him, making him feel cold and naked. He opened his eyes, not realizing he'd even closed them, to see his partner begin to straddle his tail further down, guiding his slick, scarlet crown to parted lips. Warm breath ghosted over the tip, making him gasp, before a soft kiss was placed to it. He watched as his partner slid his soft lips over it, lightly sucking. Dark eyes met his, holding his gaze, the moment he let out a low moan. That dark gaze pinned him in place as he was compelled to watch his partner slide further down his thick cock until the first third of it was slotted snugly into that wet heat. He felt himself touch the back of his partner's throat, letting out a sharp, gasping moan at the sensation. That wet heat slid up and down, giving long, slow sucks to his cock that made him throw his head back. He felt those lips slowly start to slide off his cock and he felt the compulsion to hold him there, his hands coming up to his partner's head, his talons grazing his smooth scalp as he gently urged him back down his cock. His partner kept the head in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the underside and across the slit. He was given a hard suck, but the moment he released his grip on that bare head, his partner popped off and began to lave at the seam on the underside. His breathing began to stutter and gasp and he felt he was coming undone when he felt that wet heat engulf him once more. His whole body tensed, his tail shaking from the muscular contractions, and he crashed down further into pleasure until there was nothing but his eyes squeezing shut, his tail threatening to thrash, his partner over him, and that wet heat consuming, searing him. He felt his spin lift dramatically, white heat behind his eyes, and then... it was over. He flopped down onto the bed, the stroking of wet velvet to his cock drawing a whimper out of him as he felt his partner swallow.</p><p>The human man chuckled, wiping thick fluids from his mouth with the back of his hand. "I forgot how much it is whenever you come; I almost couldn't get it all down."</p><p>The sea creature hummed, "I'm... sorry, love."</p><p>He pressed a kiss to his lover's spent cock, then abdomen, before moving up to peck slick, iridescent lips. "How are you feeling?"</p><p>His lover hummed tiredly, slowly coming down from his high, body lax.</p><p>Pressing another kiss, he lightheartedly asked, "Ready to go again?"</p><p>The heap of boneless pleasure below him made a sort of disgruntled hum, tossing his head to the other side.</p><p>Laughing, the human said, "I suppose we can go another time, Yumichika." He pressed another sweet kiss to plush lips, a devilish grin overtaking his face. "I'd still like to see how many times I can make you come."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I got this title from SesshomaruFreak when I asked for help with titles for Come Ashore, I loved the title so much I had to use it somewhere ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>